The Sands of Time
by Joey-Sidle
Summary: An old friend of grissoms turns up and he has an idea which affects the team. (not my usual pairings!) R&R...


THE SANDS OF TIME  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author: Joey  
  
  
  
Spoliers: not really....  
  
  
  
Pairings: not sure, most likely N/OC not too sure about the rest though.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Catra and her bar/cafe... the rest is not mine.....  
  
  
  
Summary: Grissom meets his past her she meets the CSIs and changes their view on Grissom's private life... who is she?  
  
  
  
A/N: This is just a thought... PLEASE R&R so I know if I should continue.....  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter one - 'old friends'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sitting in the cafe/Bar Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows sat at the window table beside the bar. They all spoke about the case past and wondered who Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle where getting along... and smiled at the fact they hoped they where done for the night.  
  
"This is a nice place... where did you hear about it Gil?" Catherine asked Grissom as she looked about.  
  
"From a friend... I used to come here a lot..." Grissom replied simply.  
  
From the other side of the bar a Scottish accent called over to the table, "Well look what the cat dragged in... Gil Grissom." The voice belong to a young woman smiling. Gil immediately recognized the voice and turned around in his seat, smiling at the young woman before him. She was small for her age, the others guessed around 30ish. She was clearly from Scotland and her eyes where green and blue and her skin was a light tan color. She flicked her blonding brown hair. "Come 'ere you!" She said going to hug Grissom.  
  
Grissom stood up and accepted the hug graciously from her. He gave her a sideways smile. "Catra... how long has it been?"  
  
"Too long Mr... you been hiding from me?" Catra smiled, "So what you been up to?"  
  
"Umm Gil?" Catherine coughed. She looked at Nick and handed him a napkin, "Wipe your drool..."  
  
Nick snatched the napkin and gave Catherine a quick look before turning to the woman. "uh, hi... I'm Nick... Nick stokes..."  
  
"Texan? I'm Catra, Catra Henderson." She smiled, "And you I'm guessing are Catherine Willows..."  
  
Catherine smiled, "What else did he say about us?"   
  
"More than you want to know..." She smiled and watched the waiter bring over their food, "It's on the house for my favourite CSI."  
  
"Well... Thank-you." Gil moved over. "Here... have a seat..."  
  
"Thanks, hold on a mintue, I have to check on an order first." Catra smiled and went behind the bar.  
  
Catherine looked at Gil, "And you know her how?" She asked noticing Nick looking over longingly at Catra. "Nicky..." She clicked her fingers.  
  
Nick snapped out of his fog-like daze. "Huh? What? where'd she go?"  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
Gil shook his head smiling. "To answer your question Catherine, We met during one of many seminars..."  
  
"She's a CSI? But she's English." Catherine frowned.  
  
"Actually I'm Scottish not English. And I was a scenes of crime officer who got transfered here." Catra smiled and sat beside Grissom.  
  
"Ohh... Nicky, your quiet..." Catherine smiled and munched on her fries.  
  
Nick was hanging on every word, finding himself starting to stare at Catra. "Umm... I uh... was just listening. So Catra... where do you work now?"  
  
She smiled, "I work here, well I own this place in partnership with my friend. I left New York to come here."  
  
"Ahh New York, shopping, wow!" Catherine heard her cell. "Excuse me." She slipped out and went outisde.  
  
  
  
"So Gil where have you been hiding?" Catra asked rubbing Grissoms arm, "Missed you lots in here..."  
  
"Work really..." Gil replied simply. "I've been quite busy lately... but I do pass by sometimes.."  
  
"Uh huh... Not on my shift." She pouted and looked across to Nick. "So Nick... enjoy working with the infamous Gil Grissom?"  
  
"Uh... he's alright... can be a little tense sometimes though... I mean... uh, He's a good guy!" Nick smiled. "Sorry Griss.."  
  
"Grissom that was Brass I'll take Nicky and let you two catch up..." Catherine smiled, "Nice meeting you Catra."  
  
"You too Catherine." Catra smiled and looked to Nick, "Bye Nick." She smiled and looked him in the eye, noticing his brown eyes, she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Bye Catra... it was nice meeting you..." Nick stopped. "Maybe we'll see each other around sometime?"   
  
"We might..." She smiled.   
  
Catherine laughed, "Come on Romeo... I'll see you at the lab Grissom, BRass said he may need all of us on this..."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I'll be there shortly.."  
  
  
  
Catra smiled and watched Nick and Catherine go. "Well they are lovely... so how have you been? Seriously..."  
  
"I've been well... a bit busy, but good." Gil commented  
  
"Ahh..." Catra smiled. She was about to ask something when Grissoms's cell rang.  
  
"Excuse will you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Grissom we need you at the lab..." Warrick said then hung up. He was in a rush clearly.  
  
Gil closed his phone and turned back to Catra. "I'm so sorry.. but I need to get back to the lab... duty calls"  
  
"I'll see you soon?" Catra smiled and hugged Gil.  
  
"Definately" He smiled at her and was out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A/N: is it a lost cause? Will it be ok? Do you want me to continue? I need feedback... and thanks in advance. What about pairings? push the grey button! 


End file.
